


Too much is not enough

by byzinha



Series: 50 drabbles in 50 days [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:50:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3524732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/byzinha/pseuds/byzinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally have time for themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too much is not enough

It took forever for them to finally get where they were. Between berserkers and assassins and tombs and churches they hardly had time for themselves.

But now they had it – all the time of the world crushed into the spring and summer months between junior and senior year.

It was too much and not enough.

To be in Scott’ arms was everything Kira could want and to be in Kira’s arms felt the same for Scott. They couldn’t get their hands off each other and even when Kira would stand up to get them some more popcorn during a Star Wars marathon (under Stiles and Malia’s careful – and judgmental – eyes), he’d hold her hand and say

“Please, don’t leave.”

with such cuteness that the fox couldn’t help but feel that their timing was just perfect.

She would never leave him.


End file.
